Karma Knows My Name
by Raeren
Summary: Naruto gooes to Konoha High. He enjoys his rather eventful life, minus the fact that Karma loves to pick on him. What happends when a new student arives in Naruto's art class? First impressions aren't always good... Summary sucks (sowwy) Sasunaru yaoi in later chapters
1. Ch 1 - The Teme

**Hey, this is the first chappie of a story i had written a while ago. I couldn't decide whether to put it up or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sadly)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Karma Knows My Name_

If you didn't know me, you'd think I was crazy. Well, I'm not. If I even laugh at someone's misfortune, I always end up paying for it later. Yesterday a kid lost his homework and the teacher gave him a detention, he'd never got a detention before in his life. So I did what any normal person would have done. I laughed. Of course not long after that my bottle leak all over the desk destroying my homework. The funny thing was that the bottle was up-right! I got a detention for explaining my excuse or as the teacher calls it 'Back-chatting The Teacher'. Yet again Karma has done his job.

* * *

_The Teme_

Today is Friday, last day for the week. You'd think that Fridays would be a breeze without any problems. Sure they're easy going and relaxed, but its Karma's favourite day to terrorize and embarrassed me.

I look down at my timetable seeing I had art for the next two periods. Yes! I rush to the art room, sitting up the back on the end. The less people I sit next to, the more I get to draw. I waited for the teacher to explain the agenda for today. I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for Miss Anko to stop rambling on about her new boyfriend. I swear she gets a new one every week and that's saying something…

After a good 10 minutes she finally stopped rambling on and looked over to the door, everyone following suit curiously. A boy with pale porcelain skin and dark raven hair stood at the door, a slight scowl placed firmly on his face. The guy looked like he was full of himself. As he stood at the front of the classroom a look of boredom displayed its self on his face.

"Class," Hanna informed. "We have a new student today. I would like you to welcome Sasuke Uchiha." She stepped aside for the class to see 'Sasuke'.

"Hn." My eye twitched. Really? _'That's the first word that comes out of his mouth. Is hn even a word?! I hate this guy already…'_

I look over to where the two prettiest girls in school sat; Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They were fawning over him! Why would they like this prick?!

"He's so hot! I can't wait till I'm his!" The pinkette squealed.

"As if he'd choose you Billboard!"

"You bit-" The blonde blocked out their bickering, and instead focused on glaring at this 'Sasuke' prick.

"Okay Sasuke, could you please go and sit down next to Naruto. He's right over there." She pointed to the pouting blonde up the back.

Naruto stared dumbstruck. The teme had to sit next to HIM?! GODDAMNIT!

'Screw you karma.' And with that Naruto promptly slammed his head down on the desk. _'One whole year with this bastard in my class, was scarring enough. And now I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO HIM!'_

Naruto finally looked up to look at the raven to find him having sat next to the blonde, already staring at him. 'Why is he staring at me? Is there something on my face?'

"Uhh… Hi." Naruto smiled the best that he could.

"Hn."

That struck a chord. Naruto immediately wanted to punch the jerk._ 'I sit up to find you staring at me, so I say 'Hi' and all you can say is 'Hn'! God please don't put me through this. I can't handle this dattebayo!'_

"Okay class, settle down. Now today we are drawing and painting-"

_'YES!'_ Naruto threw his hands up in excitement.

"-in pairs. Your partner will be the person sitting next to you."

_'Oh come on…'_ For the second time that day, the fox slammed his head on the table._ 'Yup… Karma's a bitch… Curse you…'_

* * *

**So, whatd'ya think? **

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. But i'll upload more if people like it.**

**Thank you~ Raeren**


	2. Dobe

**Gah, sorry for not updating. Compleeeetly forgot bout this story... heheh.. u_u**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter! I'm not very fond of Sakura, so in this story no one will like her really.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto, other wise I wouldn't be writing these. :)**

* * *

"_Okay class, settle down. Now today we are drawing and painting-" _

'_YES!' Naruto threw his hands up in excitement._

"_-in pairs. Your partner will be the person sitting next to you."_

'_Oh come on…' For the second time that day, the fox slammed his head on the table. 'Yup… Karma's a bitch… Curse you…'_

* * *

"Dobe…" The Raven smirked at the blonde slamming his head into the desk. "I think the dent in the desk is big enough."

Naruto's head shot up to glare at the smirking prick. "I am not a dobe! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And don't forget it!" He jab a finger towards the raven.

"I don't think I could with all your yelling…. dobe" His smirk widened as the blonds face went red.

A growl formed in the back of the fox's throat. "Can't you say anything nice?!"

"Hn…" Sasuke stood to go and gather that drawing pads and pencils. "Go and get the paint."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" He stood and stormed off. 'Goddamned stupid jerk…' The blonde stopped in front of the shelves of paint. 'Okay my hair is blonde, so we need yellow and my eyes are blue...' He collected to two jars and placed them on the floor. 'And Sasuke's hair and eyes are black… where is the black paint?' He looked up. The tin was on the very top shelf. 'Greaaat…' The shelf was tallest a good 2 feet taller than him.

"Damnit…" He placed one foot on the 2nd shelf and hoisted himself up, grabbing onto another shelf for support. He almost had the tin; he brushed the handle with his fingertips "Almost..." A creaking sound reached the blonde's ears. He could feel the shelves tilting back from holding the weight of him. "Shit!" The last thing he saw was all the paint tins rushing towards him was he fell to the ground, still gripping the shelfs.

* * *

Sasuke's head shot up at the sound of tins falling in the paint room. Actually it sounded more like a loud thud and then tins falling. "What is that dobe doing?" Sasuke walked towards the painting room. There was paint everywhere. Even the shelf was almost lying on the ground, propped up by something. 'Where is the dobe? Don't tell me the idiot ran off?' I glance back towards the shelves. 'Is that a hand…? Holy shit.' Naruto was lying under the shelfs and paint. His unconscious body lay still. The raven quickly rushed over, throwing the shelf rack and tins off the smaller of the two.

"Naruto? Naruto?! Damnit!" The raven pulled Naruto up onto his own back and stormed quickly out the door, not listening to the teacher asking questions. "Stupid dobe… The hell was he thinking?!"

The raven slammed open the door to the nurse's office, walking over to a bed and laying the blonde, none too gracefully, down. "Check that he's okay, clean him and change his clothes." The nurse looked frightened and froze at the tone the raven used. "Now!" He didn't care if he yelled.

He stood at the door watching the nurse fuss over the boy, clearly nervous after the demand the Uchiha gave her. 'Idiot... What the hell were you trying to do?' Shaking his head, he left the room and continued to walk down the long corridor. 'Dobe could have killed himself...' A firm scowl formed of the ravens face. 'Why do I care what happens to him. He's not my problem.'

* * *

He entered the class room and was bombarded with questions from the teacher and students (mostly female), ranging from 'What happened?' to 'Are you okay?' to 'Naruto is always screwing up.' First day at this school and everyone is already pissing him off. This was exactly why he changed schools… Pushing everyone aside, not saying a word, he sat back down at his seat and interlaced his fingers, resting his chin on them.

Suddenly his line of sight was assaulted with pink and yellow. Two girls stood in front of him. The one on the right had long, sandy-blonde hair pulled back into a pigtail and make up that looked like she had swum in it. Her clothing, if it counted as that, was a short, white tank top, a red miniskirt and a pair of wedged heels that looked like they were cutting the circulation to her feet off. At least she was a better sight than her friend. The girl on the left had short, bubble gum -pink hair that made the Uchiha want to gouge his eyes out with a spoon; that is if he could find one without his sight. She wore a short, red dress that looked 2 sizes to small and shoes that looked like a tripping hazard. Both smiled at the raven, pushing their chests forward.

Pinkie was the first to talk. "Hi, I'm Sakura and this is my friend Ino. We were wondering if you wanted to join us for lu-" Thankfully the bell cut her off, stunning both girls.

"No." Sasuke gathered his things and left the room. The Uchiha walked to the student parking lot. His last class after lunch was a free period, so there was no point in staying. He glanced back at the school, wondering about the dobe. Shaking his head he got in the car and sped off out of the school. 'Wonder if the dobe will return tomorrow..'

* * *

**Sorry for a not so good chapter.. I tried my best! Hoped you liked it at least a liiiitle~**

**~Raeren**


End file.
